Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a backplane substrate for a flexible display device and a flexible display device having a backplane substrate.
Discussion of the Related Art
Representative examples of flat display devices include liquid crystal displays (LCDs), organic emitting display devices, plasma display panels (PDPs), quantum dot display devices, field emission displays (FEDs), electrophoretic displays (EPDs), etc. These display devices essentially include a flat display panel for displaying an image, and the flat display panel includes a pair of transparent insulating substrates bonded to each other by an intrinsic light emitting layer, light polarizing layer, or other organic material layer interposed therebetween.
Recently, to satisfy a trend toward large-sized display devices, flat display devices having small space occupancy have been required. Such requirements continue to increase, and thus, flexible flat display devices are increasingly in demand.
Flexible displays have gradually developed that are thin or are foldable at a designated angle. However, if a flexible display uses a flexible substrate as a base so as to execute a bending or folding motion, the flexible substrate is weak in terms of physical properties and causes severe cracks at the edge part thereof after a process of scribing an effective area, as compared to a glass substrate. Further, when the folding or bending motion is repeated, a crack generated at the edge part of the flexible substrate may be grown to an active area of the flexible display, thus causing lighting fault on lines or malfunction of a specific part.